


It's a Lovely Morning in Bright Moon, and there is a Horrible Goose

by SeaWraith46



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 17:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaWraith46/pseuds/SeaWraith46
Summary: The Untitled Goose Game/She-Ra crossover that no one asked for but you’re getting anyway.





	It's a Lovely Morning in Bright Moon, and there is a Horrible Goose

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure when this is set, maybe during season 2 but definitely before season 3. I had a lot of fun writing it, so I hope you enjoy reading it!
> 
> Thanks to [penvision](https://penvision.tumblr.com/) and [frozen4ever](https://frozen4ever.tumblr.com/) for their help with editing.

Adora crossed her arms as she paced back and forth across the grass. She paused, brought her hand to her chin as she thought for a moment, then shook her head and kept pacing.

Glimmer watched as Adora went back and forth in front of her. “Adora.” She waited and when Adora didn’t respond, huffed in annoyance. “Adora!”

This time Glimmer’s voice was loud enough to break Adora’s concentration. “Huh? What?” Adora asked as she turned to Glimmer.

“You’ve been pacing like that for ten minutes now and haven’t gotten any closer to a decision.” Glimmer gestured toward the large crate that stood on the grass about ten feet away from them. “I say we just open it.”

Adora shook her head and resumed pacing. “No, we can’t do that. It’s obviously from the Horde, it has their symbol on the side. It must be some kind of trap.”

Glimmer let out a long, slow groan. “Yes, obviously it’s from the Horde, but why can’t we open it? We’ve waited twenty minutes, if it was going to explode or attack us, I think it would’ve happened already.” Glimmer took a step toward the box but Adora ran over to stop her with a hand on her shoulder.

Glimmer groaned again and pushed Adora’s hand off her shoulder. She crossed her arms and started pouting but didn’t move toward the box again.

“I think Glimmer’s right,” Bow said, rubbing the back of his neck as Adora turned to glare at him. “I’ve scanned the box three times and nothing suspicious came up. And, like Glimmer said, if it was going to do something bad, I think it would’ve happened already.”

Adora turned back to look at the box, her brow creasing and her hand coming up to her chin as she thought. She crossed and uncrossed her arms, tilted her head from side to side, then sighed and pulled her sword from her back. “Fine, we’ll open it. But you two are going to stand back here while I do this very carefully with my sword.”

Glimmer rolled her eyes and Bow shook his head but they both stayed back as Adora stepped toward the box. She stopped about two feet away from the box and extended her sword, using the tip to lever off the top of it. When the lid was free, Adora quickly pulled back, waiting to see if anything would happen. Glimmer groaned again as ten seconds past with no reaction from it. Adora frowned slightly, using her sword to push the lid off completely. It made a soft thud when it hit the ground, but nothing else happened.

After another ten seconds of waiting, Bow and Glimmer slid up behind Adora, peering over her shoulders as they approached the box as a group. Adora held her sword stiffly in front of her, not taking her eyes off it.

The three of them inched closer to the crate, craning their necks to peer into the darkness of the box. Suddenly, something inside moved and the three of them jumped back, Adora yelling in surprise.

They regrouped about ten feet away from the box, with Adora in front again, her sword leveled at it, and Bow and Glimmer behind her.

“What is it?” Bow asked, peeking hesitantly around Adora’s shoulder.

The smooth, white, feathered head of a goose poked abruptly over the edge of the box. The goose blinked several times, then seemed to take in its surroundings. When it caught sight of them, it regarded them for a few seconds, then rustled its feathers and honked softly.

Bow squinted at the goose and scratched his head. “It’s…a goose?” He stepped around Adora and moved slowly to the side of the box. The goose’s eyes followed him, but it otherwise didn’t react as he got closer.

Adora’s brow creased as she shook her head sharply. “There’s no way it’s just a goose. Catra must’ve sent that to us, so there has to be something else. Maybe the goose is attached to a bomb?”

“I think my scanner would’ve picked up a bomb, though.” Bow scooted closer to the crate, keeping a wary eye on the goose as he scanned the inside of the box. “There’s nothing else in here. It’s just a goose.”

Adora’s eyes narrowed but she lowered her sword to her side. “That doesn’t make any sense. Catra wouldn’t just send us a goose. Why would she do that?”

Glimmer walked to the other side of the box and crossed her arms as she stared intensely at the goose. It met her gaze for a few seconds, then honked gently. “Yeah, it’s definitely just a goose.” She leaned back, pursing her lips as she thought. “Maybe Catra sent it to mess with you. Like, she knows you would suspect a package from the Horde, but she made it only a goose with nothing else to drive you up the wall trying to figure out what her scheme is. But there isn’t a scheme, it’s just a goose.”

Adora replaced her sword on her back and tilted her head, her eyes narrowing as the goose turned to look at her. “Maybe it’s a magic goose? Or maybe it’s made from First One’s tech?”

Bow shook his head. “My scanner would’ve picked up both of those. I think it really is just a goose.”

Adora frowned and started pacing back and forth again. “There has to be something else. There’s no way Catra would just send us—send me—a goose.”

“No, see, that’s her plan!” Glimmer said, pointing at Adora as she paced. “She wants you to drive yourself to distraction trying to figure it out, but there’s nothing to figure out!”

They all turned to watch as the goose spread its wings and jumped out of the crate, landing heavily on the ground in front of Adora. Adora yelled and jumped back, her hand going to the hilt of her sword. The goose tilted its head as it looked at her, then blinked and began to waddle investigating its surroundings.

Bow walked over to Adora and gently guided her hand away from her sword. “Relax, Adora. It really is just a goose.”

Adora let out a frustrated noise. “But I just can’t believe that! Why would Catra send me a plain old goose?!?”

Glimmer sighed and put a hand on Adora’s shoulder. “If you worry about it too much her plan will actually work.” She paused for a moment before a thought struck her and her face brightened. “I know, let’s go do some training. Smashing things as She-Ra always seems to distract you.”

Adora gave her a small smile, then nodded. “You’re right, let’s go.”

Glimmer and Bow each put an arm around her as they turned toward Bright Moon. A soft rustling sound made Adora look behind her, then quickly look forward again. “Glimmer,” Adora said in a loud whisper. “Glimmer! The goose is following us.”

“Yes, it is, but it’s just a goose, so it doesn’t matter,” Glimmer said, rubbing a soothing hand on Adora’s back. “Just ignore it, it’s fine if it follows us.”

“It’s probably following us because it doesn’t know what else to do,” Bow said. “Besides, I think Bright Moon can handle a goose waddling around.”

Adora smiled and nodded at him. “You’re right. It’s just a goose, how much harm could it do?” She turned back to look at the goose one last time, thinking it would subdue her fears to see that it was, in fact, just a goose. But this time, it had a glint in its eye that sent a jolt of fear through her. She quickly turned away, trying to keep her body from tensing as she urged Bow and Glimmer to walk faster.

\--

Adora stood in front of the large pieces of fallen trees Glimmer had teleported into their training area. They had found the logs in the Whispering Woods a few days ago and decided they were perfect for training, so Adora had sliced them into smaller sections for Glimmer to transfer later. They were huge, almost as tall as she was as She-Ra, with soft bark that looked perfect for smashing. Glimmer teleported into view with one last section of a log. She walked over to Adora and turned to look at the logs she had assembled. “How do they look?” she asked.

Adora gave her a warm smile. “Perfect.” She took several steps back as Glimmer went to stand by Bow, who was leaning against a tree about ten feet behind Adora.

Glimmer grinned, leaning forward with her fists clenched in excitement as Adora reached for her sword. “This is my favorite part of She-Ra training.”

Bow sighed and dragged a hand over his exasperated expression. “I think ‘training’ is a strong word for smashing things into the smallest pieces possible.”

“It definitely still counts as training,” Adora called out to them as she warmed up with a few sword swings. She laughed as Glimmer cheered in agreement and Bow shook his head. Adora turned back to the logs and raised her sword above her head. “For the honor of Gra—”

“HONK!”

The loud noise startled Adora so much she almost dropped her sword. She spun around to see the goose standing behind her, giving her a curious look with its head tilted to the side.

“The goose came back!” Bow said, running over to kneel next to it. “I was wondering where it went.”

The goose honked again, this time much quieter, flapping its wings and shuffling from foot to foot.

“Aww, it’s doing a little dance!” Bow clapped his hands as the goose continued to flap, shuffle, and honk.

Adora ground her teeth in frustration. “Yeah, okay, whatever, just get it away from me while I try to focus.” She turned back to the logs, taking a deep breath before raising her sword again. “For the hon—”

“HONK!”

The sound made Adora’s whole body cringe. She spun around to glare furiously at the goose. “Stop trying to sabotage my training!”

Bow gave her a concerned look. “Uh, Adora, it’s just a goose. It’s not sabotaging anything. Because it’s a goose.”

Adora made an exasperated noise, her free hand balling into a fist. “But it keeps honking when I try to transform! How is that not sabotage? I’m telling you, Catra sent it to sabotage me.”

Bow shrugged. “I’m pretty sure it’s a coincidence that it keeps honking when you try to transform. It’s just a goose after all.”

The goose flapped its wings and honked quietly again, making Bow laugh.

“I’m telling you it’s not just a goose, it’s—"

“HONK!”

Adora stiffened, her face contorted with frustration. She held this expression for a moment, then let out a long slow breath. She shook her head and smoothed back her hair before turning her back on the goose. “Whatever, it’s fine. I can just ignore it. I’m going to try again.”

She took a few seconds to breathe deeply and center herself, then raised her sword once more. “For the honor of—”

“HONK!”

“For the—”

“HONK!”

“For—”

“HONK!”

Adora almost screamed in frustration, stomping over to the goose and leveling her sword at it. “Stop doing that! Stop it! I’m warning you!” She gave it the fiercest glare she could muster, her shoulders shaking and her chest heaving.

Glimmer raised an eyebrow as she watched Adora try to stare down the goose. “Um, Adora? It’s a goose. It can’t understand you and you don’t need to threaten it.”

The goose stared at Adora for a beat, then nipped the tip of her sword with its beak.

“Hey!” Adora pulled her sword back, clutching it to her chest. “You can’t do that!”

Bow laughed softly, then walked to the goose and patted it on the head. “It’s only being a goose, Adora,” he said as he bent down to stroke it’s neck. “It’s not trying to hurt you.” He leaned toward the goose and began talking to it in a voice he reserved only for cute animals. “Who’s just a cute little goosey? You are, aren’t you? Just a little unremarkable goosey, not trying to harm anyone,” he cooed.

The goose gave an appreciative honk.

Adora’s face screwed up with annoyance as she watched Bow dote on the goose. Finally, she stomped her foot and stalked to the other side of the clearing. “Fine! I’ll just train over here.” She took a couple dozen steps before she looked back to see the goose waddling behind her. “Don’t follow me!”

Adora headed in a different direction, glancing over her shoulder to see if the goose was still tailing her. When she saw that it was, she changed direction again, and again, until she was zigzagging around the training area with the goose pursuing her.

“Aww, it likes you,” Bow said, smiling as the goose waddled furiously after a now almost frantic Adora.

“It does not like me, and I do not like it!” Adora yelled as she sped up her pace, trying to outrun the goose. After a moment she realized that wasn’t working and spun around and changed her strategy. She drew herself up to her full height and tried her best to loom over the goose, attempting to scare it into submission. “Stop trying to mess me up and stop following me!”

The goose stared at her blankly. “HONK!”

Adora dropped into a fighting stance, drew her sword, and pointed it at the goose again. “I mean it, stop messing with me!”

The goose stared at her for a few seconds. “HONK!”

The noise surprised Adora so much she dropped her sword. The goose lunged forward, took the hilt of the sword in its beak, and made for the edge of the Whispering Woods.

Adora watched the goose for several seconds, frozen in shock, before she ran after it. She caught up with it quickly and tried to grab her sword, but it dodged out of the way. After a few more unsuccessful attempts of grabbing her sword from the goose, she sprinted forward to overtake it. Once she was in front of it, she turned around to face it, her arms and legs out wide to block its progress.

“Give it up, goose! And give me my sword back!” Adora yelled, roughly brushing some loose hair out of her face as she glared at the goose.

The goose dropped the sword from its mouth and let out another loud honk that made Adora wince. She bent down and swiped the sword from the ground, cradling it protectively as she scooted away from the goose. Once she was sure she was far enough away that her sword was safe from the goose, she replaced it on her back and turned to Bow and Glimmer. “Do you see how it’s messing with me now? It’s definitely trying to sabotage me!”

Bow shook his head and gave Adora a pitying look. “It’s still just a goose, Adora.”

Adora made a series of frustrated gestures at the goose before appealing to Glimmer. “Can’t you see what it’s doing? It tried to steal my sword!”

“Oh, yep, mhm, can definitely see how that goose is trying to sabotage you,” Glimmer said sarcastically, making Adora roll her eyes. “I’m pretty sure it’s just a goose, Adora. And you can’t let it get to you, otherwise Catra’s plan will have worked.”

“That’s not Catra’s plan, there’s no way it’s just a goose, she wouldn’t—"Adora threw her head back and let out a loud, long groan. “Even if you two don’t believe me, I know this goose is out to get me.”

“Uh, Adora, can you hear yourself talking? You’re talking about a goose. Trying to sabotage you.” Bow paused but got no reaction from Adora. “A goose, Adora. A goose.”

Adora did a small dance of irritation as she groaned again. “You know what, I’ll just go to the Crystal Castle to train. That stupid goose won’t be able to get in there.” She turned and took a few steps toward the woods, then stopped, her shoulders hunching as she heard the goose waddle after her. “Stop following me, goose!”

She heard Bow and Glimmer take a breath to say something, but she whirled around and gestured sharply at them to cut them off. “Don’t you dare say it’s just a goose. I know it isn’t!” She spun around again and ran into the Whispering Woods, calling over her shoulder, “Try to keep up with me now, stupid goose!”

A honk came from behind her, much closer than Adora would’ve liked, causing her to scream in annoyance as she ran.

\--

Adora sprinted into the Crystal Castle, completely out of breath and her hair a frazzled mess. She bent over, bracing her hands on her knees and her chest heaving as Light Hope appeared next to her.

“Is an enemy chasing you, Adora? Should I ready the defenses?” Light Hope asked.

“Yes, you…” Adora gasped for breath as she panted. “Yes, ready the defenses. There’s…there’s a goose following me.”

Light Hope was silent for a moment. “A…goose,” she said slowly.

Adora straightened abruptly, her hands balled into fists by her sides. “Yes, a goose! It sounds ridiculous but I know Catra sent it to bother me and no one believes me. But that goose is out to get me!”

Light Hope gave Adora a blank look. “I do not understand.”

“You know what, it doesn’t matter, the goose can’t get in here after me.” Adora smoothed her hair and pulled the sword from her back. “I came here to train where I could be safe from that goose, so let’s get to training.” She raised her sword. “For the honor of Gray—”

“HONK!”

Adora’s entire body contorted as she cringed at the sound and one of her eyes began to twitch. She turned around slowly to see the goose standing in the entryway of the Crystal Castle. Ducking behind Light Hope, she pointed at it with her sword. “That goose, there! It keeps cutting me off when I try to transform, and I know it’s sabotaging me. Get the First One defenses to get rid of it!”

Light Hope remained still, watching the goose carefully as it ruffled its feathers.

“That goose, right there!” Adora gestured at it with her sword again. “Why aren’t you attacking it?”

“Because I do not understand. It is…just a goose,” Light Hope said.

Adora fumed, stomping her feet. “It’s not just a goose! Well it is a goose, but it’s worse than that!”

Light Hope turned to look at the goose. She was quiet for a moment, then looked back at Adora. “I do not understand. My sensors tell me that it is just a goose.”

Adora threw up her hands and screamed in frustration. “It’s not—why won’t anyone—ugh!” She stormed toward the exit, her arms straight against her sides. “If no one will help me, I’ll just have to get rid of this stupid goose myself.”

When she approached the goose, she turned sideways and inched past it, keeping her eyes on it the entire time. “You better follow me this time, now that I actually want you to.”

The goose wiggled its tail feathers and honked before waddling after her.

\--

Adora strode quickly down the hallway, her arms full of wooden planks with a bucket of nails balanced precariously on top. She muttered to herself as she walked, so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn’t notice Bow and Glimmer as she passed them, both with very concerned looks on their faces.

"Hey, Adora,” Bow said gently as he and Glimmer fell into step just behind Adora. “What’re you doing?”

“I’m sending that stupid goose back to Catra.” Adora adjusted the boards in her arms, causing the pail of the nails teeter. Glimmer hurried forward to snatch it up before it fell.

“And all of this is for…?” Glimmer asked, holding up the bucket of nails and gesturing at the boards with her free hand.

“This is to keep the goose contained. It somehow got into the Crystal Castle so it might be some kind of escape artist. I lured it into the crate it arrived in with a sandwich and now I’m making sure it won’t get out until its back with the Horde,” Adora explained as they continued down the hallway. When they approached a door, Adora turned around to push it open with her back and caught Bow and Glimmer sharing a worried look. She frowned and shook her head. “I know you don’t believe me, but I know Catra sent that goose to sabotage me. She must’ve somehow trained it to only mess with me and no one else so you wouldn’t believe me when I talked about how devious it is.”

Glimmer pursed her lips and Bow let out a heavy sigh as they followed her through the doorway and outside where the crate sat waiting. The crate was already covered with several boards, nails sticking out every which way, and several metal chains with large padlocks. Adora dropped her load of planks on the ground and swiped a hammer from where it was resting on top of the crate. She walked back to Glimmer and extended her hand for the bucket of nails.

Glimmer looked at the crate, then back at Adora, her brow creasing with worry. “You really shouldn’t let this get to you like this, it’s j—”

Adora looked away, holding up her free hand to stop Glimmer’s words. “I know you’re going to say it’s just a goose and that Catra is messing with me. You don’t believe me even though I know the true purpose of this goose. But after I send the goose back to Catra, it really doesn’t matter which one of us is right. I just need to get rid of it so I can train in peace.”

Glimmer sighed, her shoulders drooping as she gave Adora the bucket. Adora took the pail, nodded to Glimmer, and set to work on the crate. Five minutes of hammering later, Adora stepped back to survey her work with a satisfied grin. “There! No way it gets out of there. Now all we have to do is get it back to Catra.”

Adora was about to turn around to ask Glimmer to help her teleport the crate onto a skiff when the worst sound she had ever heard in her life came from just behind her.

“HONK!”


End file.
